The Only Hope For Me, Is You Alone
by KattWinchester
Summary: Frerard! Frank and Gerard are in love, but when they find out something shocking, can they stay together? Please Rate and Review. xo
1. Can I be the only hope for you?

I had known Gerard for 4 years. We met when we first started high school. Something about him made me so intrigued. Maybe because of the fact we were both just the 'loser' kids nobody wanted to talk to. Maybe because we just had so much in common. Or maybe it was because it was love at first site. It sounds cheesy I know, But yes, I admit it, I am in love with Gerard Way.

I always wondered if he feels the same way as me. The only other person who knows of my feelings for Gee is his brother Mikey. Mikeys been great to me, so understanding. At first it was weird confiding in him, coz' it's Gee's brother and everything… But now it just feels natural, Mikey is the glue to this little friendship group, he brings us all together. Even though he's the shy, quiet one, He has a bubbly cheerful side to him.

Mikey always used to tell me to just go for it with Gerard, and believe me I wanted to. But there was just one problem, Gee's girlfriend, Lyn-z. Don't get me wrong Lyn-z is a lovely person, and in some ways she is so right for Gerard. I'm pretty sure Gerard loves her to. He always says how she knows him so well... But I know you better… I always silently add…

It would be a dream come true if me and Gerard got together. But I'm not even sure if he's gay. We've had our little 'moments' in the past, the odd kiss and sometimes I just start to think we are going somewhere, then he goes back to Lyn-z. I started telling people I was gay a few months ago, so obviously the kids at school just think as me as a joke. But I don't even care. No matter what anybody says I will always love Gee, My best friend will always be him.


	2. I'll give you my sincerity

It was just a typical Friday night. Nothing to do. Meeting up with friends was for Saturdays, and homework was for Sundays, when I actually did it. So I just sat about watching crappy TV. I aimlessly flicked through the channels, until my mum came home with some surprising news..

"Frankie" She shouted as she came through the front door, laden with bags.

"Yeah mum" I said lazily, as I dragged myself off the couch.

"Come help me with the bags." She said, pointing to the shopping on the kitchen counter. The bags were full off fresh bedding and twice as much food as we need.

I eyed the bags curiously.. "What's going on mum?" I asked,

"Mikey and Gerard are coming to stay for a while!" She excitedly exclaimed. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the Way family and my family are very close, our moms are pretty much inseparable.

"How come?" I asked, trying to seem unexcited.

"Well, Donna is on a little 'business trip' and won't be back for a while, so I said the boys could stay here for a while." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." I was cool with it. "Where will they sleep though?" I wondered.

"Well Mikey can have the Guest room cause he likes his space, and I thought Gerard could stay in your room." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright" I said casually. But inside I didn't know what to feel. 'maybe I'm overreacting' I thought. 'He's my best friend! It's not like he knows how I feel or anything.' I walked of upstairs to sort through the dumpster known as my room. Gerard had been in there hundreds of times, this was like a second home to him. But the thought of him sleeping in here, for a while.. I thought I had better tidy up a bit.

About half an hour later, I had finished tidying up, and I was just laid on my bed, reading kerrang whilst my favourite 'misfits' CD was playing. Then the doorbell rang.

"Fraankk" my mom shouted impatiently." Can you answer it?"

"Yeah" I shouted back, pausing the CD player. I dashed to the door and opened it, greeting the way brothers with a warm hug. I loved Gerard's colone.. I shook my head, I had promised myself I wouldn't think like this around him anymore..

"You okay Frank?" Gerard quizzed me, "You look a little worried."

"I'm great!" I reassured him with a smile. "You?"

I was being polite when I asked him that, but he did look like he had been crying..

Gee gave me a firm nod just as my mom came up behind us.

"Hey boys!" She greeted the cheerfully, "Come inside, get out of the rain!"

I hadn't noticed the rain.

We all came inside and they put their bags down.

"So how are you Mikey?" I said to the younger Way brother.

"Fine" he said. He was always so quiet and shy, it was quite cute really.

My Mom started some random conversation about the Christmas holidays or summat, And I noticed Mikey giving me an 'I need to talk to you' look, I nodded at him quickly and turned to my mom.

"Mom I'll just go show Mikey his room whilst you talk to Gee" I told her.

"okay" she said, and continued her conversation with Gerard.

Me and Mikey went upstairs, to the guest room at the top of the house, and shut the door behind us.


	3. I'd end my days with you

"Sooo, what did you need to talk about?" I asked him.

Mikey looked at me like he was choking on his words..

"Well.." He started to talk.

"Fraaankiiee, Mikeeey?" My mom shouted up too us "Suppers ready!"

I sighed. "Coming" I yelled back.

I looked at Mikey "We'll talk later yeah?" I said. He nodded and we both went downstairs to the dining room table.

Gerard was already sat down, looking hot as ever.. No frank.. I told myself.

I distracted myself with conversation. "So Gee" He looked up at me "How's all the art stuff going?" I asked.

"Good, I finally finished the comic I started a few weeks ago." He smiled, my favourite smile..

I nodded "What's it called?"

"The Umbrella academy" I admired his beautiful white teeth as he spoke.

"Sounds great, I'll have to have a look sometime"

He smiled at me, not his usual smile, it was a happy, but different, like he knew what I was thinking or summat. I think Mikey noticed to, he looked flustered.. It was then that my mom came in with supper.

"Dig in boys!" she said, as she put a massive bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table, and handed each or us a bowl, knife, and fork.

"You not eating with us Mrs Iero?" Mikey asked politely.

"Aww Mikey" She laughed "You can call me Linda! You've known me long enough! And Not tonight, I'm going to dinner with some friends, I'll see you all later!" She put on her shoes and coat, got her handbag, and opened the front door, before she left she turned to me "Frankie make sure you make the boys feel at home!" she instructed me, "uh-huh" I said. "Good, love you frank, see you all later" She shut the door behind her. God, she was so embarrassing sometimes.

"Looks like it's just us three" I stated the obvious. They both just nodded with a mouth full of spaghetti. Gee swallowed, "Damn Frank, your mom can cook!" he told me, just as he shoved more food in his mouth.

About 20 minutes later, we had all finished supper.

Gerard looked at me, just as I looked at him, he had a curious look in his eye.

"Hey Frank?" he said to me.

"Yeah Gee?"

"Can we go upstairs for a sec'? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah sure"

We both stood up and he took my hand. My heart fluttered but I was confused. I glanced over at Mikey who looked like he was about to cry, as Gerard Led me up the stairs to my room, and shut the bedroom door.

"So.." I said, awkwardly. I mean, what else was there to say?

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was gonna actually pass out, and Gerard was just stood there, looking like he couldn't decide what to say.

"Well Frankie.." Gee never called me Frankie, unless we were having a 'moment' But that's all they ever were, just brief moments of bliss. I sighed quietly.

Gerard looked at me, and began to speak again. "There's this thing, that I've known for a while, and I just wanted to tell you."

"Well come on then Gee, spit it out." I half joked.

There was a moment of silence before either of us spoke.

"Frank, I'm gay. And I've liked you for ages and I didn't want to tell you because I know you don't love me back, but I just wanted to get it off my chest cause' you're my best friend and I tell you everything" He took a dead breath.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I loved him back, was it not obvious?

"Gee.." I began.

"You know what Frank, you don't have to say anything, I don't expect you too-"

Then I kissed him passionately, tracing the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I pulled him close to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waste, as I ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

We broke apart. I stared into Gerard's beautiful hazel eyes, and we both smiled like it was Christmas day. His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, and I imagine mine did too.

He was the first one to speak, "F-Frankie… whaa?" He couldn't even finish his sentence. I gave him my cutest smile, and he bit his lip nervously. He looked so fucking hot when he did that.


	4. You can have my hopeless heart

"Guyyyss?" Mikey shouted from downstairs. Well, that broke the tension a little. "Coming.." mumbled Gerard, still sounding flustered. We both started smiling again, never breaking eye contact. Then we realised Mikey was waiting for us downstairs, and Gerard simply turned and walked away, without saying a single word.

I followed him, naturally.

Mikey was stood leaning against the kitchen counter, he looked heartbroken for some reason. I looked at him, confused. And he just stared back, as though I had really upset him. What the fuck? Did he hear me and Gerard kiss? Is he a homophobe? Oh god please don't let him be a fucking homophobe. No, Mikey couldn't be, he's just too nice. Gerard interrupted my train of thought by asking us if we wanted to play Mario Kart.  
"Sure Gee." I said, "As long as I can be Yoshi!"  
"Whatever Frankie, I'll beat your tiny ass no matter what character you are." Gee winked at me.  
"Oh it is so on!" I exclaimed, as I threw a velvety black cushion at his beautiful face. He caught it and threw it straight back. "Gonna have to do better than that short ass!" He laughed. So I dived on him, hitting him playfully, "Ow!" He shouted, pretending to be hurt, I knew he was kidding, so we carried on tackling each other and giggling, until we both had to stop from being outta breath.  
He stared at me.  
I stared at him.  
I noticed him turn a deep shade of pink, as he kept glancing at my lips. I leaned over slowly and pushed a strand of his dark raven coloured hair, out of his perfect face, Before I pressed my lips against his.  
He pulled me closer and onto the couch, whilst unzipping my Frankenstein hoody, and taking off my black flag t-shirt. I was scared and excited, at the same time. He pulled off his own Iron Maiden t-shirt, and kicked off his shoes, our lips never parted.  
Eventually we both had to stop so we could breathe again.  
"Gee.. Are.. are we like.. ya' know, together now?" I asked him shyly.  
"Frankie, I fucking love you. I always have. Of course we're together." He grinned. That was just the answer I was hoping for. "I love you too Gerard!" I pretty much screamed, and I was just about to lean in and kiss him again, when suddenly the colour drained from Gerard's already pale face. I soon realised why..  
Mikey had been stood in the kitchen the entire time.  
_  
Oh fuck._


	5. And in this pool of blood

"What.. the.. fuck." Mikey stammered.  
"Mikes, we can explain!" Gerard told him "Just listen!"  
Mikey just shook his head, "No." he spat at Gerard, as tears began to form in his deep brown eyes. "No! How could you Gerard? You're supposed to be my fucking _brother_ and you go do this?"  
"I'm sorry Mikey, I really am! I couldn't help it, I just, ugh!"  
Mikey started to cry, his loud sobs broke my heart. I couldn't understand why he was so upset though, was it really such a problem? Was it because Gerard and Lyn-z haven't quite broken up yet? Surely he couldn't be that bothered.  
"I trusted you!" Mikey screamed at him.  
"I don't fucking get you sometimes Mikey! I told you yesterday that I'm gay, you said it was fine! What is your problem?" Gerard shouted back at him.  
"Why would you care." Mikey muttered.  
Gee sighed. "Just spit it out!" It was obvious how annoyed they both were, I didn't know what to say, or whether I should say anything. I decided to speak.  
"C'mon Mikey, just tell us.." I urged him.  
"Stay out of it Frank." Mikey snapped at me.  
"Don't you dare talk to my Frankie like that!" Gee flipped.  
"_Your_ Frankie." Mikey mumbled.  
"Just tell me what the fuck it wrong, before I really start to lose it!" Gerard shouted. I'd never heard him so angry, or loud.  
I was starting to get really pissed off. "For god's sake Mikey!" I screamed, "Just fucking tell us!"  
"I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU FRANK!" Mikey shouted, as tears spilled down his saddened face.  
Me and Gerard just went silent. What the actual hell? Mikey.. in love.. with me? I'm his brother's boyfriend for gods sake!  
About twenty seconds of awkward silence had passed. I looked at Mikey, just as he looked up at me. Our eyes met. Then he glanced at mine and Gerard's hands, grasped tightly.  
Mikey just shook his head, before storming outside into the pouring rain. "Mikes" Gerard called after him.  
"Leave him Gerard.. he needs time to calm down." I told him, before hugging him tightly.  
Mikey was a slow runner, Gerard and I were stood near the thin glass window, and we could hear him crying as he ran away from the house.  
Then we heard the car.  
The screeching of it's breaks.  
The agonising sound of Mikey screaming.  
The haunting silence.


	6. If I fall

Gerard looked like he was going to be sick. He screamed Mikeys name, in pure agony and shock, before running out the front door, to Mikeys side. I just stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to move, or think straight. This was my fault. Mikey could be dead out there, and it would be all my fault. I could vaguely here Gerard's screams and cries, one of the neighbours yelling something about calling 911, random passers-by gasping, and shouting about 'blood' and someone dying. And yet, I just stood there.  
After about a minute I could hear sirens in the distance, someone must of called. I was too scared to go out there. It was like I had made my own protective bubble, i was okay in here, none of this was happening.

But it was.

I suddenly realise what I was doing. Stood in here doing nothing, whilst Gerard was out there with Mikey, who could be fighting for his life. I ran out the front door, not bothering to lock it behind me, and sprinted over to Gerard and his brother. "Mikey, you'll be okay! We'll get you to a hospital!" I comforted him, even though I had no idea if he'd be okay or not. I put my arm round Gerard, and he leaned his head on my shoulder, as he sobbed uncontrollably. What would we do if we lost Mikey? I couldn't even begin to imagine what it'd do to Gerard, he'd lose it.

Finally the ambulance got here. The paramedics rushed over, and pushed me and Gerard aside. We just stood there watching, and Gerard continued to cry hysterically, as they lifted his little brother into the back of the ambulance.  
"We're coming too!" Gee shouted.  
"Sorry sir, you'll have to meet us at the hospital" The paramedic calmly told us.  
"He's my fucking brother, I am coming." Gerard spat at him. The man just kind of raised his arms in defeat, I guess he didn't have time to argue with us. We both jumped into the back of the vehicle. Gerard gripped Mikey's hand, and I just sat there awkwardly. Me and Gerard hadn't actually spoken to each other yet. They were probably both going to hate me anyway..

After 20 minutes, we arrived at the hospital, me and Gee stood out of the way, whilst they got Mikey out of the ambulance, and onto a hospital bed. Doctors and nurses rushed over, saying words and numbers, we didn't understand. They rushed him into a room, and starting hooking him up to machinery and injecting him with stuff. We had no idea what the hell was happening. One of the nurses ran over and told us we'd have to go sit in the waiting room.  
"No, I need to be here, he needs me!" Gerard sobbed.  
"I'm sorry, you can't be in here." She told him politely, before shutting the door.  
I half-dragged Gee over to a seat, he slumped there, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Hey don't cry! It'll all be okay!" I told him "He'll be fine!" Gerard leaned on me, and clung to me like a lost child.  
"Your promise Frankie?" he asked me, desperately.  
"Yeah Gee, I promise." I was so scared, I didn't know if he'd actually make it, Mikey needs to be okay. I was struggling to hold it together. "Gerard, I'm going to get coffee, you'll be okay?" I asked him. He nodded meekly. I stood up, and quickly walked away. I went straight to the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle. ..and then I broke down.


End file.
